


In the fog

by gosjija



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GlassesBatch, Or not, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Professor Cumberbatch - Freeform, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic english literature exams was never easy. This year they were conducted by native – born Englishman and It wasn't helped at all. And the fact that he was really young and handsome even more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the fog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We mgle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290691) by [gosjija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija). 



> So. I shamelessly wrote my first FF in English and It's all smut. I hope It's not so bad. Really hope. Anyway, If you find some mistakes don't hesitate to put a comment. I'll appreciate all of critic. The story is about the kink that me and my friends find quite arousing. It started when we found pics of Benedict wearing glasses. I has not yet found a story about Benedict Cumberbatch as a teacher so when one day WO says that I should wrote one I considered it and It ended quite nice. This story is short but I'm in a middle of writing long one with much more and complicated plot. But translate... Oh god translating is so hard sometimes. Thank you WO, M & JJ for being best friends in Fandom. And you know what? Soon we'll see him in Frankenstein and Hamlet and we'll see London and Madame Tussauds and so many, many beautiful places. Together! Love you guys! You gives me strength!

The door cracked a little. Shiver of adrenaline run quickly on your back but one look on smille illuminated professor's face was enough to calm you down a little and meet the chellenge. You are ready and learned hard so exam proceeds smoothly. At the end you even did get caught up in the discussion and present some arguments that not only surprised but also amused professor. In positive sense, of course. Finally came the moment of result. The professor took off his glasses with careless movement and twinkle in the eye. He informed you about receiving top result. „Index, please.” By accident you touch his hands and you feel hit of electricity between yours hands. Slowly he looked out of your joined hands and let out a murmur. As if to confirm his observation. You do not know what he could have meant, but at the moment you do not care because you are pierced by his eyes and you can't focus on anything, other than the odd, indeterminate color of his irises. Tense moment is interrupted by another one of his warm smiles illuminating not only his face but his eyes too. "The eyes of a puppy" you think and blush at the thought. What a stupid though. The guy sitting in front of you, in a leather chair, is 38 years old and has a beautiful neck, and a long, graceful fingers and his lips are arranged in the shape of a perfect little heart, and you are wondering how it would be to catch that tempting bottom lip between yours teeth... Wait a minute, and this idea where came from? Typing assessment in index he asks if you fancy a cup of coffee. You are surprised but did not spare the opportunity. "Of course, Professor." You go to a beautiful cafe, sitting in the garden by a small metal table in the open air. At the beginning ashamed, you do not know what to talk about. You get eye contact, explodes giggle and the atmosphere relaxes. Benedict tells you he would like you to call him by his name. You even dare to throw a joke about the fact that the men should be like tea "hot & british". You are talked few hours about everything and nothing, gently and tentatively flirting and even do not notice when it gets dark. It's time to go home. Benedict insisted to accompany you. It's already cold so he lends you his jacket. Discretely you smell the collar.It's smells perfectly of lavender and that undescripable man's musk. You're choose the long way through the park and sit on a Benedictch near the pond. He looks at you strangely and you wondered what he thought. The mist slowly rises up from the pond, you can hear crickets chirping. The dark blankets you and give strangely intimate feeling. You shiver from the cold so he surrounds you with his arm. He looks you in the eyes, leans over and kisses your neck gently letting the out hot air. You're in shock. You ask him what it was. He apologizes ... and kisses you on the lips. You grab him by the neck, he sensed your commitment, puts his hand under borrowed jacket and grabs you by the waist. Ejects tongue gently and when he feels that you hesitantly opened your mouth, mutters with satisfaction. You feel the vibration of his chest and the warmth of his hand. Benedict moves his hand, massaging your back while gently and without haste explores the interior of your mouth.While he kissing his body moves, you put your hand on his shoulder and feel his movement suder the white shirt. Despite the coldness, heat emanating from his body. You lay a second hand on his knee, slowly gliding up the rough material of trousers, gently squeeze his thigh, feeling hard muscles under the material. Benedict lets out a moan that reaches down your abdomen. Finally (finally!) your hands in his soft, auburn curls. You can not catch the air so you briefly interrupting the kiss by leaning back but he does not waste a moment. Extends the kiss for a while grabbing your lower lip between his teeth and gently biting. Hand deflects your head and pulls his lips down your neck offering a delicate touch and finally begin to suck in a place where your pulse beats... jacket pulls out of your back but none of you noticed this. Stunned you hear the blood pounding in your ears. Benedict grabs you firmly by the hair leaning your head evenmore and gives himself better access to your neck. Loud moan escapes you and you cling tightly to his arms. For a moment you do not know what's going on with you because Benedict in quick, impatient movements grabs you by the hips, turns, and sits astride his lap. Skirt pulls you up and the material of his trousers scratching you despite your tights. Benedict quickly find your mouth and you absorbs in hot, wet and deep kiss interrupted for a moment just to jerks off his tie, throw it on jacket already lying on the Benedictch. Your hands wander along the line of his jaw. In this position, you are a bit higher than he so he must raise his chin to catch thy mouth. Impatiently you unfasten the first few buttons of his shirt, yanks it from pants to put your hands underneath to feel bare skin. Gently you drive up the chest reaching the nipples. When you touch them he make a startled gasp and sudden jerk his head. With a smirk you are watching his rapid breathing and involuntary closing of the eyes with pleasure. You lean and got his ear between yours teeth biting. Snarl and hands that grab you buttocks hard, confirm your theory that Benedictedict likes a little rough. Carefully watching your face he slowly pulls his hips down the bench and soon you feel how aroused he is. Benedict observes your face with scrutiny while his hips duck slowly in the bottom of band. Your groins touch and you can feel how hard he is. Still holding your hips he starts to rock you slowly and his breath is faster and catchy. You straighten your position and catch back of bench. His hands started to move up your back. He move closer to you and catch your mouth then, in a moment of hesitation hestarts to ubutonned your white shirt. The ekshibicionism of act brings adrenaline but in that place and that time it's harly possible to catch anyone attention. His big hands slipped under your shirt and take its parts, exposed your pale skin in the moonlight. Fingertips on your breast slightly under your bra make you gooseflesh. Then, for a while he brings his mouth. He painted your skin with open - mouth kisses. Chilly wind on your wet flesh made you shivering One handed he petted your back and with the other he catch material of your bra. He bite flesh between your boobs and slipped his hand under the material to smooth delicate skin and then catch and nip your nipple. He expose your breast and his mouth are closed on your nipple. Sudden, wet hot made your whimper. With flat tongue he licks your nipple from down to up, catch it and twist. Then he do it with second nipple. He moves his lips to second nipple not stop niping. You start to rocked harder your hips to give both of you pleasure. With every move pleasure is higher and Benedict's hips met your. His palms is now on your ass, kneading. His face is still on your body. With speedy, impatient moves he moves fabrics of your skirt exposes your hips. His thumbs are touching insides of your thighs to finish in place when you are already wet. With bites he traveled to your neck and ear, to murmur his pleas „Can I? Tell me!” You can't think and breathless desperately nods „Yes, yes! Please!”. He rips nylon of your tights and slips his fingers under the pants. He circling his thumb and catch your cry in deep kiss. He gave you his tongue to you to suck while his fingers massage your intimacy with matching movements. He doesn't stop until you starts to shiver with pleasure and your fingers pulls his hair. With your other hand you run your fingers down his zip with want to give him a bit of pleasure that he brings to you. You put your hand into his trousers. With slight trace of hair you travel to his hardness. When your hand grabs him he makes inarticulate noise and hides his face for a while in a place where your neck met shoulders . You feel how he bites your clavicles and you know that for a few days from now you will show the world his mark. His mark which will be remembrance what was done. His tight trousers which highlighted his presence disturb you now so you bring your other hand, which was gripping bench so hard that your knuckles are white, and started to unzip his trousers feeling his hardness. Chilly air made him hiss. You started to smear ejaculate for all length so In that way you can easily move your hand up and down. With every move you twisting your wrist and your thumb slit over glans. Benedict started to moan and blindly catches your mouth. You speed moves of your hand to match his attempts of giving you a pleasure. You feel his shirt's material on your breast. Benedict looks into yours eyes and his beautiful mouth catched for air. His pupils are so wide that you barely see colour of his irises and you know It's not only because of darkness. Yours moves are getting more and more desperate and you feel how your muscles started to clench. You are so close. Orgasm make you blind. In last moment of sober Benedict put his mouth over your silenced the cry. He joins a little later and now you silenced his noises of pure pleasure. You landed on him numb, all melted and for a while not able to move. When blood is started to cool off and breath settle down Benedict puts a lazy kiss on the corner of your mouth, He looks into yours eyes and has a shy smile and you respond the same way. Another one, short smile and Benedict slowly backs his hand from your underwear and with flush of embarassment he started to apologies for your damages tights. To assume what are you just did, you are amused that he is embarrased for tights. Suddenly you realise where still your hand is and you started to do something about it but he catch your wrist and clean rest of his orgasm. Then he looks on yours fingers in his hand and put them in his mouth sucked clean. The view make you strongly aroused despite the fact that you just had sex. His perfectly shaped lips tighten yours fingers moving up and down and his tongue slips between them. Still looking into yours eyes he gives you two kisses. One, in the inside of your palm and second on the inside of your wrist, with tine scratch of teeth. When you thinks It's over, Benedict looks with interest on his wet fingers which he just did gave you pleasure. He spotted yours wide eyes and smirks. Smears the fluid between thumb and point finger and then on yours left nipple. Started, you catch air. He leans and lick. He looks on his doing with satisfaction for a little while and then he started to licks the fluid from his hand. He growls with pleasure and stopped to tell you how tasty you are. With hesitation his fingers on yours slightly parted lips pushed just fingertips inside. You ejects slowly your tongue and he smile captivated with that view. He moved back his hand and started to kiss you hotly, licked fluid from yours lips to push his tongue inside and give you a taste. Meanwhile he readjust your bra and his long, elegant fingers buttons up your shirt. You stopped the kiss to help him. You buttoned up and smoothed his shirt. He helped you to stand up because you still feel weak in yours knees and yours high heels doesn't help. You hold his arm while he again put his jacket over you and hiding his tie in a pocket. You catches yours waists in embrace and It's really time to go home.


End file.
